


Bite Your Fist

by Yoh_ii



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Seth really likes Roman's mouth, explicit content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoh_ii/pseuds/Yoh_ii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman hated when Seth made him come along on his shopping stunts. He was almost as bad as any girl he'd seen- he had to get a reward somehow. What else to do, but takes things literally in his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Your Fist

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but Monday Night Raw makes me want to write Rolleigns. They just have such amazing chemistry? Yeah. So have this. This is straight up porn. Again. I love writing these two doing things- maybe someone can prompt me? Go over to my tumblr and send me as many as you want :3c shippinglikeusps.tumblr.com
> 
> This would probably make sense if you think about it more when they were still The Shield? Yeah.
> 
> I'm trash, I know.

They were yet again in another city, miles and miles away from their homes and their last stop. It felt normal, somehow, to drive from state to state without so much as a second thought. This time, only Seth and Roman had traveled together the 7 hours it took them to get to their last point. Dean had opted to go by himself, saying he had some things to take care of and didn't want anyone interrupting. What was that about, Roman didn't want to know. Dean could still summon that short ass temper he mostly showed on camera, and Roman really didn't want to be on receiving end of that.

If he'd known that Seth would drag him to the first fucking hipster store they came across- _"Not hipster!"_ \- he would have taken his chances and driven with Dean instead. At this point, Roman would have rather be strung up by his balls on a tree than be dragged around from store to store watching Seth pick up shirts and just as quickly put them down again. He was more annoying than any girl Roman had ever known, and twice as bossy. The fact that Seth could out-glare him in a staring match didn't make things easier for Roman. It was like dealing with a temper tantrum throwing baby.

He tried repressing a sigh when Seth looked over two shirts that _looked exactly the same_ , muttering to himself about a minor design one had that the other didn't. This was worse than usual. Most of the time, Seth could go in a store and be out in under twenty minutes with what he needed and be done with it. This time, they've been in here for more than thirty, and only two items of clothing stayed inside Seth's little prissy basket. Roman was pretty sure he was close to having an aneurysm.

They were due to be at the training gym in two hours, and they were still an hour away from the place. It was Monday night Raw, and the higher up were getting more and more stuck up about the quality of their matches and demanding more from their three-man team. In some ways, it definitely made his ego boost a little bit- the company was relying in some way in their abilities and trusting them to do what they did best. Yet, here they were, wasting time in some little trip so Seth could add a couple more items to his already disgustingly big wardrobe. What man carried matching shirts and hats and shoes around?

"Okay, we either leave right now, or I swear to whatever is out there I'll leave your ass here," Roman finally said between clenched teeth, a strained smile aimed at the cashier when she looked their way. She hadn't recognized them, though that hadn't stopped her from looking at them whenever she though they weren't looking. Roman would definitely, sometimes, choose anonymity than being famous.

"Just chill man, where else you gotta be?" Seth threw him a narrowed look over his shoulder, a smirk lopsided on his mouth. It was the most infuriating and annoyingly sexy quirks of Seth. The leanness of his body didn't hide the muscles in his arms and chest, their daily training making them even more pronounced. It helped that Seth was a freak for punishment and liked doing the insane cross-fit exercises he loved so much.

" _We_ do have places to be, in case you're forgetting," and was the cashier now giving them a sly smile, looking between them like she'd just discovered the most amusing piece of gossip? Roman had half a mind to give her something worth talking about, but the retribution that would come would sink their careers before they even took proper flight. First, climb the importance ladder in WWE, then fuck around without getting caught.

"I don't particularly care to make it on time today," Seth replied absentmindedly, picking up another shirt from the rack and draping it over his arm. Maybe it was the nonchalance in his tone, or the aggravating way his tiny smirk just widened a bit more that overflowed Roman's proverbial water cup. He stood up straight from leaning on the wall, stalking over to the younger man and grabbing him by a tattooed wrist. Without his in-ring gear, Seth had no problem with showing his ink.

"What the fuck-" he heard Seth curse, trying to snatch his hand away. He stilled when the cashier- again!- looked their way, her gaze narrowing when she saw what she thought was a commotion. It wouldn't do good to be thrown out the store. Roman felt Seth calm down, and only looked back once to check how many items the other man was holding. The walk to the changing rooms was short and the girl at the front of the store didn't stop them as Roman took a number 3 from the vacated desk and shoved Seth in the disabled cubicle-otherwise they wouldn't have fit in a normal one- before following him in.

"I think I deserve a treat, from being lugged around like some pack mule," Roman said with a confident swagger, walking closer to Seth. He didn't look threatened at all though, and only leaned back against the wall behind him, shirts placed to the side and forgotten, a questioning eyebrow already up.

Roman wasted no time in pushing forward, grabbing Seth roughly by his chin and crushing their mouths together. The coarse feeling of the other's beard just pushed him more, his other hand coming up to tug sharply on Seth's hair. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss when he licked Seth's mouth open, their tongues meeting urgently in a slippery caress. Seth's hands were both buried in Roman's head, pulling him down the scant inches of difference between the two of them. Their noses bumped, their kiss turning even more graceless, Roman pulling back just a small bit to bite down on Seth's lower lip.

He relished the small groan of pain, seeing Seth's tongue worrying his lip, the temptation in Roman winning over as he leaned forward and gently sucked on the tip of it, one hand running down a muscled chest and sliding up and below the other man's shirt. Seth's fingers were digging in Roman's hair, before loosening and combing through the black tangle. Every catch on the little tangled knots sent a shiver of desire down his spine, and if Roman didn't do something about it now, he was sure he was going to explode.

With more tenderness than the situation called for-- and something Seth would probably half-heartedly complain about later-- Roman gripped the bottom of Seth's shirt, lifting it over well toned muscle, his eyes drinking in the sight hungrily. Not so subtle tugging at his hair made him grin, leaning in to catch Seth's mouth in another sharp kiss- more teeth and tongue than the first kiss, sharp nips to lips before parting with a wet sound. He pushed Seth more firmly against the wall, leaning down to lap at a peaked nipple, the small groan of satisfaction vibrating through Seth's chest feeding into his own lust.

Roman couldn't help but suck and bite at it, leaving tiny bruises around it, ignoring Seth's muttered complain, the hand at the back of his neck urging him closer at odds with Seth's words. His hand traveled lower, over hard stomach muscles and down to the front of Seth's jeans, feeling the hardness there pressing determinedly against the zipper seam. Roman gave an appreciative hum, dropping down to his knees in one fluid motion. Both of Seth's hands were now in his hair, petting and sliding through the long strands, murmuring encouraging words down at him.

He couldn't get the button and zipper down fast enough, his hands fumbling to drag it down in his need. Roman could feel his own cock straining in his own pants, begging for some kind of friction. He ignored it for the time, finally popping the button open, roughly dragging it down and around Seth's hips. Roman smirked, feeling the hands in his hair tugging.

"Had plans today?" he asked, looking up at dilated brown eyes, Seth's breath coming out in short pants, a smile curling his own lips. He gave no answer besides giving the back of Roman's head another pull. Roman couldn't help a chuckle, eyeing the lack of any boxers beneath Seth's jeans- instead he was readily greeted with the other man's erection as it bobbed up and out, wetly smacking him on the cheek.

"Fuck you, you know I-" Seth glared down at him, his words cutting and ending up in a long moan when Roman ignored him and dove forward, licking a wet stripe from base to tip, giving the head a mockingly gentle kiss. Seth's hips stuttered, one hand gripping Roman's shoulder and the other now completely buried in his hair. He could hear the younger man's breath gasping out as he suckled the underside, giving it tiny kitten licks, enjoying the shiver he felt going through Seth. Roman leaned back with a small kiss to Seth's hipbone, hands quickly working his own pants open, one hand finally freeing his erection. He shamelessly pumped himself a few times, groaning at finally having some relief, the single-mindedly intense stare from the man above him making him want to speed up and finish.

"Be quiet, unless you want that lovely-" Seth wacked him on the shoulder, "-cashier girl to come here and see you here like this- with your pants down to your knees, your cock out in the air-" Roman punctuated this with a nuzzle to Seth's groin, "-red, and leaking for me--begging me to take it in my mouth and throat--" 

"Yes, yes- _fuck, please, please_ -" Seth said between clenched teeth, before he was biting his own fist in order to silence another sound of pleasure as Roman finally took him inside his mouth. Roman could feel Seth's dick stretching his lips, the head slick and bitter and salty and _he just wanted more_. It felt so good, the skin sliding against his tongue, the hissed curses above him, the feel of needing to breath but not being able to because Seth's cock was pushing deeper and deeper in his mouth. Roman sucked, his cheeks hollowing in and swallowing, feeling the back of his throat working around the head. He leaned back, pulling away with a noisy slurp, saliva dribbling down his chin and glistening on Seth's length.

"More?" he asked hoarsely, already feeling his jaw aching- his hand moving more languidly now over his own dick.

Hands grasped his head roughly, jerking him back as Seth nudged himself against the smile curling Roman's lips. He turned his head, nuzzling the side of it instead. He loved that he was able to reduce Seth to this- a panting, moaning mess, his forehead shinning with sweat and causing his hair to stick to it, his thighs quivering and his seeing his stomach clench. No matter how many lovers Seth took-- but not while they were messing around, it was a rule they'd made the first time this happened-- Roman knew that Seth will always remember how his cock felt being worshiped by the older man.

"What's the magic word?" Roman almost purred, his voice deep and rumbling, his hand picking up pace on himself as Seth's hands returned to petting and running through his hair.

"Please, please Roman- _please, I want your mouth, I want it so bad_ -"

Roman didn't wait for Seth to finish before he was taking Seth's cock in his mouth again, taking him as far as he could before he was coming up again and suckling on the head. He set up a quick and effortless rhythm, his head bobbing up and down, his hand mimicking the motion on his own length; Roman could feel the familiar tendrils of pleasure curling in his stomach and spreading down, his grip becoming slicker the more Seth moaned out, his inhibition forgotten. _Such a sweet voice_ , and then Seth's hips were moving and he was fucking Roman's mouth, his pace stilted and strained. 

"Shit- I'm so close-" Seth groaned, his upper half almost bowing down as he clutched Roman's head to his pelvis. He moaned like the sounds were being pried from him, wanton and desperate, and Roman gave him an understanding moan in return around the cock in his mouth. The vibration must have done it, because not a second after bitter and salty wetness was sliding down his throat, Roman instinctively swallowing everything Seth could give him. Roman milked him through his orgasm, licking and sucking until Seth was utterly spent, sliding wet and slowly softening out of his mouth.

Leaning his forehead on Seth's hip, Roman looked down at his own cock, his hand having slowed down and now picking up speed again. He fucked into his own hand desperately, giving appreciative groans at the hands in his hair, running down to his neck and scratching bluntly down the sides of it. Dimly, he heard Seth whispering--"You did so good- baby, so good, such a nice fucking mouth,"--and moaned, heat curling low in his belly, something slowly unwinding inside of him before it pulled taut and he was spilling milky white strips over his fist; his head turning and biting down on the skin nearest to him, sucking a bruise into Seth's hipbone.

Humming, he slowly wiped himself clean on the inside of his hoodie's pocket- disgusting, but it'll do- before tucking himself in and looking up at a smiling Seth.

"If dragging you around will get me something like that, I think I'd like to do it more often," Seth teased, helping Roman up and leaning up for a kiss, tongues meeting immediately and languidly, tiredly and contently caressing before it turned into a long, soft press of lips.

"Don't even think about it," he growled playfully, giving a sharp nip to Seth's jaw before unlocking the changing room door and coming out, Seth behind him with his forgotten shirts and the little number card.

If the cashier looked completely dazed and flushed while they bought the shirts and payed for them, they only shot each other a smirk before walking out there door like nothing had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for Seth begging Roman and Roman loving Seth's dick ok. Sue me. I realize I didn't mention the mirror that should have been in there, but honestly I forgot, and I don't feel like going back and adding it, because it will probably add another 200 words and...no. Maybe next time I'll make it exclusively about fucking in front of a mirror. Idk.


End file.
